Daidai
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Kau hitam, aku putih. Kita sangat bertolak belakang. Namun karena itulah aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu dan menjadikanmu raja dihatiku, Ichigo. Jangan mati... Songfic. Shou-ai. Req from Kirarin Ayasaki and aya-na rifa'i. Mind to RnR?


**-Daidai-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Pairing(s) : IchiHichi  
WARNING : typo(s), (amat sangat) OOC, gaje, shounen-ai  
Summary : Kau hitam, aku putih. Kita sangat bertolak belakang. Namun karena itulah aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu dan menjadikanmu raja dihatiku, Ichigo. Jangan mati...**

* * *

**~Daidai by Chatmonchy~**

**Nanimo te ni tsukanai... shirokuro no hitomi de ...  
Watashiwa tada hitasura ...  
There is nothing I can do for you  
Ano toki no watashiwa nani ni kandoushite nani ni manzokushite  
Jibun wo rikaishitteitano?**

**[**_I just can't seem to concentrate... with these black and white eye..._  
_I was just..._  
_There is nothing I can do for you_  
_Back then I was really moved by something, really content with something_  
_Did I really understand myself?_**]**

**.**

-Ichigo's POV-

Lagi, mataku tak bisa melihat musuhku di depan. Terhuyung. Aku melawan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dengan terhuyung, kehilangan konsentrasiku. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya. Apakah nanti aku akan mati di tangannya? Ataukah aku akan hidup dan akan bisa melawannya? Aku tak tahu.

Tebasan demi tebasan menembus kulitku. Darah mengucur deras melewati pori-poriku dan perlahan menetes. Merah dan kental. Cih! Sakit!

Maaf teman-teman. Maaf, Inoue. Maaf. Aku tak bisa melindungi kalian. Aku lemah.

Deg!

Rasa itu lagi. Desiran aneh yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengganggu di pikiranku, dadaku berdebar. Dia. Sebentar lagi dia akan keluar karena aku tak lagi berguna. Hichigo Shirosaki... Tak bisakah kau percaya padaku sedikit lebih lama? Tidakkah kau pikir aku mengenal kekuatanku sendiri? Aku sendiri justru tak yakin.

'King...'

Bisikan itu. Ya. Itu hanya miliknya. Bisikan dari dalam hatiku yang memanggilku dengan suara khasnya. Kasar, namun selalu membuatku berdebar aneh. Semakin lama, bukannya semakin terbiasa, aku malah semakin berdebar ketika mendengar suaranya.

'Jangan mati...'

Suara itu memintaku untuk tetap bertahan walau luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku rasanya semakin sakit. Tapi setelah mendengar suara itu, aku jadi bisa tersenyum menyeringai. Membuat Grimmjow sedikit terkejut melihat seringaiku. Selanjutnya, kesadaranku nyaris hilang.

**.**

**Dokonimo ikanaide**  
**Please don't go anywhere**

**[**_Please don't go anywhere_  
_Please don't go anywhere_**]**

**.**

'Jangan kemana-mana, King.'

Aku mendengar suara itu semakin lama semakin jelas, dan aku semakin terbawa ke dalam inner worldku, jauh ke dalam relung hatiku. Aku seperti percaya kepada suara itu jauh semakin dalam. Hichigo...

"Aku percaya padamu."

'Kalau begitu, bagus, King.'

"Gunakan tubuhku baik-baik."

'King, kau jangan ke mana-mana.'

"Kenapa?"

'Kalau kau mati, aku takkan ada gunanya.'

Aku melihat semburat merah di wajahnya saat akan beralih menguasai kesadaranku. Aku yakin itu adalah tanda kalau ia tersipu. Astaga, Hichigo, aku tak tahu kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku. Selanjutnya, aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku.

-End Ichigo's POV-

**.**

**Ichi nen mae ni modoritai nante  
Nande imasara omoeru kana  
Ano koro no watashiwa kinou to onaji  
kyou nante  
Kangaenakatta**

**[**_Why am I thinking something so stupid now as_  
_That I wish I could go back one year_  
_Back then, just like yesterday, I just_  
_couldn't_  
_Think about today_**]**

**.**

-Hichigo's POV-

King bodoh. Sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tak ingin jauh darimu, King. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, agar kita dapat memandang langit di dunia dalam hatimu bersama. Kita hanya bisa bersama di inner worldmu, Ichigo.

Cih! Tidakkah kau ingat? Kau hitam, aku putih. Kita sangat bertolak belakang. Namun karena itulah aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu dan menjadikanmu raja dihatiku, Ichigo. Jangan mati... Aku akan menyelamatkanmu sebelum kau mati.

Jrash!

Lihatlah, Ichigo! King! Lihat! Aku berhasil menebas lawanmu. Aku berhasil menebas si kucing biru ini. Grimmjow. Zangetsumu bisa merobek kulitnya dan membuatnya babak belur. Kecepatan kita tak terkira, tak bisa terkejar olehnya hingga hanya tusukan dan goresan Zangetsu yang bisa ia rasakan. King! Ichigo! Apa kau senang?

Bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Saat aku menikmati pertarungan seperti ini mengapa kenangan-kenangan kita perlahan muncul? Ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu di inner worldmu? Saat itu kau ingin sekali mengalahkan Kenpachi Zaraki. Saat itu kau masih sangat polos dan berkeinginan untuk menang dan jauh lebih kuat. Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak saat itu?

Srat.

Sakit. Aku lengah, King. Aku merasakan sakit yang amat dalam. Aku melukai tubuhmu, King. Apa kau marah padaku? Apa kau dapat mendengar suaraku? Maafkan aku... Aku melukaimu...

'Lanjutkan, Hichigo.'

"King? Kau tidak marah?"

'Bodoh! Siapa yang tega marah padamu?'

Aku menyeringai kecil, membayangkan hazelnya yang hangat tengah menatapku saja itu sudah cukup. Astaga. Aku harus mengalahkan Grimmjow untuk dapat bertemu dengan Ichigo! Ya! Harus! Namun...

Jrash!

Nnoitra Jiruga. Kau tahu, espada nomor lima itu menghancurkan tubuh si biru Grimmjow. Cih! Sial! Apa-apaan dia? Mengambil mangsaku begitu saja?

'Cukup, Hichigo. Kau sudah berusaha.'

"King. Aku belum mengalahkannya."

'Jangan terluka, Hichigo! Jangan maju!'

Dan aku pun seperti terkena serangan bertubi-tubi, memejamkan mataku. Kembali ke inner worldmu, King.

**.**

**Mou koreijyou ikanaide  
Please don't go anymore**

**[**_Please don't go anymore_  
_Please don't go anymore_**]**

**.**

Ya, kali ini tak ada si tua Zangetsu karena aku menginvasi tubuhmu. Ya, King. Hanya kita berdua. Ehn, maaf? Hanya kita berdua?

"Kau kembali, Hichigo," sambutan pelukan hangat dari dia. Ichigo.

"..." aku hanya memeluknya balik sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Kau meragukanku, King?"

"Ichigo. Panggil namaku, Hichigo."

"Ichigo."

"Lagi. Agar aku yakin kalau kau... Hmph..."

Kecupan itu mendarat di bibirnya, aku juga merasakannya. Hangat. Aku melembutkan kecupan itu agar Ichigo merasa nyaman saat ini. Saat bibir kami saling bertemu. Hanya sebentar, namun itu manis.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Ichigo. Temani aku."

-End Hichigo's POV-

**.**

**Me wo tsuburu to arukenaito wakatteitanoni  
Hitori tsubutteta  
Me wo sorasu to tsudzumenai to wakatteitanoni  
Hitori sorashiteta**

**[**_Even though I can't keep walking with my eyes closed_  
_Alone, I close my eyes_  
_Even though I know I can't keep going if I avert my eyes_  
_Alone, I avert my eyes_**]**

**.**

-Ichigo's POV-

"Hichigo..." aku menatap mata hitam putihnya dengan sendu.

Ia memintaku untuk tidak pergi. Ia memintaku untuk menemaninya. Hichigo. Apa kau sebegitu kesepiannya? Aku pun membawanya lagi masuk ke dalam hangat pelukanku. Membelai rambut putihnya dengan lembut, dan ia pun balik memelukku. Kami begitu dekat hingga aku dapat merasakan harum tubuhnya.

"Aku takut jika kau pergi, aku akan berpaling darimu," katanya pilu.

"Jangan pernah berpaling dariku."

Ia menyeringai, aku yakin kalau ia menyeringai. Selanjutnya, ia melepas pelukanku, lalu membimbingku untuk merebahkan tubuhku di atas bangunan-bangunan inner worldku. Ia pun ikut berbaring di sampingku dengan kedua tangannya sebagai alas untuk kepalanya.

"Kau sering melakukan ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Dengan Paman Zangetsu?"

"Hei, kau cemburu pada si tua itu?" ia menyeringai lagi.

"Kau bilang, kau akan berpaling."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Lagi, mata kami saling bertatapan. Hazelku bertemu dengan bola mata hitam-putihnya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai, lalu kembali menatap langit lagi.

"Berpaling darimu sama seperti berjalan sambil menutup mataku."

"H-Hi-Hichigo?"

"Takkan terlihat apa-apa, kan? Itulah mengapa aku takkan berpaling darimu."

"Bersumpahlah."

"Aku bersumpah, walau harus sendirian selamanya, aku takkan berpaling darimu."

Deg!

Ya, aku senang mendengarnya. Amat senang. Bahkan mungkin jika bisa, aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya. Seperti ini. Seperti saat ini. Ia tak akan pernah berpaling dariku. Tak akan pernah. Ia selamanya akan ada di hatiku. Hichigo...

"Arigato. Selama ini kau selalu menolongku."

"Kau naif, Ichigo! Sejak awal kau naif."

"Naif?" aku menambah kerutan di dahiku.

"Ya. Kau tahu, meskipun aku memaksakan diri untuk berpaling darimu, aku takkan bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sendirian, Ichigo. Aku selalu terlupakan. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku hidup dan membutuhkanku."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, dan aku yakin kalau kali ini wajahku sudah memerah. Aku merasakan panas yang menjalari wajahku. Ada juga desiran aneh yang bergejolak nakal di dadaku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali melompat ke pelukannya, Hichigo...

-End Ichigo's POV-

**.**

**Itsunomanika anata wo kizutuke  
Omoigakenai kotoba wo hasshiteita  
Amaenuki kizu tsukenuita watashiwa  
Kondo wa nani wo motomerukana**

**[**_Before I could realize it I had hurt you_  
_Running from unexpected words_  
_Refusing to rely on someone's kindness_  
_I hurt you completely;_  
_What am I supposed to seek from now on?_**]**

**.**

-Hichigo's POV-

Hari ini di hatimu langit berwarna biru, indah. Awan-awan berarakan melewati langit di hatimu. Aku sangat menyukainya, dan juga sangat membenci hujan sama seperti Zangetsu. Aku memang bagian dari si tua itu, tapi aku tak ingin sama seperti Zangetsu seutuhnya.

"Gomen," kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku.

"Untuk?"

"Aku selalu saja melukai tubuhmu."

"Sedikit. Aku lebih banyak melukai tubuhku sendiri."

"Sedikit? Sedikit luka itu melukaimu, King."

"Ichigo," ia menyebutkan namanya.

"Ya, Ichigo."

"Kau selalu menyelamatkan nyawaku. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Aku tersipu mendengarnya, bingung bagaimana dengan ekspresiku saat ini. Namun tak lama aku merasakan tangan hangatnya yang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Aku menggenggamnya balik, ada sedikit rasa bersalah di dalam hatiku.

Aku mengeratkan pegangan tanganku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku padanya lagi. Kali ini ia serius menatap langit, namun ada semburat merah di wajahnya. Itu menambah rasa bersalah di hatiku karena melukai tubuhnya. Selanjutnya, ternyata ia memalingkan wajahnya juga, memandangku.

"Hei, jangan memandangku seperti itu," katanya.

"Kenapa?" jawabku agak ketus.

"Huh! Tak bisakah kau sembunyikan wajah bersalah itu dariku?"

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanyaku balik.

"Kau..., hhh... sudahlah."

"Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk apa?"

Ia tak bisa menjawab balik pertanyaanku. Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Semuanya ia tahu, kan? Karena ia adalah raja di hatiku. Ya. Alasan lain? Karena aku selalu menyakitinya. Aku tak tega menyembunyikan diriku sendiri di hadapannya karena membuatnya terluka. Untuk apa? Kalau ia kesal, ia bisa membunuh atau mengabaikanku, kan? Nyatanya ia juga mencintaiku.

"Kau tak pernah menyakitiku. Jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," katanya sambil memegang daguku.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Aishiteru," katanya sambil mengecup dahiku.

**.**

**Dokonimo ikanaide  
Please don't go anywhere  
Mou koreijyou ikanaide  
Please don't go anymore**

**[**_Please don't go anywhere_  
_Please don't go anywhere_  
_Please don't go anymore_  
_Please don't go anymore_**]**

**.**

"Aishiteru yo," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ia bangkit dari posisinya, lalu meregangkan badannya sebentar. Selanjutnya, ia tersenyum lagi padaku. Satu hal yang paling ku suka adalah senyumnya yang hanya untukku. Namun itu tandanya ia harus pergi.

"Nah, sudah ya, Hichigo!" pamitnya.

"Kau... tidak bisa tinggal sebentar lagi?" tanyaku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Ng, sebenarnya aku ingin," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu tinggallah," pintaku.

"Aku kan harus menolong teman-temanku."

Teman-temannya. Selalu saja ia menggunakan alasan itu. Ia ingin jadi kuat karena teman-temannya. Ia ingin menolong semua temannya. Ia selalu saja beralasan kalau ia ada untuk melindungi teman-temannya. Tidakkah ia merasakan perasaanku yang kesepian?

-End Hichigo's POV-

**.**

**Mou kore ijyou arukenai  
Mou kore ijyou arukenai  
Mou kore ijyou arukenai watashiwa**

**[**_I just can't keep walking_  
_I just can't keep walking_  
_I just can't keep walking, I can't_**]**

**.**

-Ichigo's POV-

"Huh! Kau membuatku jadi enggan pergi," gerutuku sambil mengusap rambut putihnya lembut.

Ya, aku jadi enggan pergi melihat wajahnya yang sendu ketika melihatku akan pergi. Seolah ada beban berat di kakiku yang menahan aku agar tidak pergi. Aku jadi malas berjalan pergi kembali ke duniaku.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi," pintanya lagi.

"Aku harus menolong teman-temanku."

"Tidakkah kau pikirkan perasaanku?"

"Hatiku hanya untukmu, Hichigo."

"Selalu dengan kata-kata. Sikapmu tak menunjukkan itu, King," ia kembali tidak memanggil namaku, membuat dadaku sakit.

"Ichigo."

"Aku takkan memanggil namamu kecuali kalau kau berjanji takkan pergi."

"Aku akan kembali."

"King..."

"Aku janji pasti akan kembali. Jadikan aku lebih kuat, selamatkan aku saat dalam bahaya."

"Kau selalu tak adil padaku."

"Aku hidup di banyak dunia. Karakura, Soul Society, dan..."

"Bahkan inner worldmu tak masuk urutan pertama dalam hidupmu."

"Kau selalu jadi yang pertama, karena kau adalah yang terhebat yang pernah ku punya. Aishiteru, Hichigo."

"Kau gombal, Ichigo," ia tersenyum menyeringai, "Aishiteru yo."

Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kembali pergi ke duniaku. Rasanya berat, dan aku pasti akan merindukannya, selalu merindukannya. Tapi, sudahlah. Toh, nanti aku pasti akan membutuhkannya. Cinta... Ini aneh. Tapi sungguh aku sangat menyukainya. Hichigo Shirosaki.

-End Ichigo's POV-

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lagi-lagi upload lewat handphone. Cha yakin pasti gaje. TwT

Maafkan Cha karena tak berbakat untuk menulis shounen-ai. Gomen gomen gomen... *bungkuk bungkuk* Maaf karena ceritanya maksa, maaf karena alurnya nggak jelas, maaf karena Shirosaki OOC, maaf... *plak!* By the way, Cha ngerjain fic ini, request-an dari Kirarin Ayasaki dan aya-na rifa'i. Gimana? Apakah bagus untuk kalian berdua, nee-san Cha tersayang? *disambit*

Ahh ya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari perasaan Cha sendiri. Rasanya enak sekali bisa membantu orang di dunia maya dan nyata. Tapi Cha merasa ada beberapa yang di dunia nyata itu nggak adil. Huh! =3= (Baik, abaikan curhat ini). Satu lagi, kebetulan Cha suka dengerin lagu ini, ending Bleach yang ke 12. Daidai by Chatmonchy.

Mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
